


Flux

by scrapbullet



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Calm, friend. It'll come to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flux

“I fight for the Users,” sotto voce, lips pixelated raw and rubbing together with enough discomfiture for him to grimace; electric, bitter, irreparable. Undesirable.

His central processor shudders. Isolated, discombobulated, and there’s an unhealthy _thunk_ as he searches through his parameters, picks them apart data stream by data stream, until static bursts behind his eyelids. His circuits pulse erratically, desperately, encountering error after error after error, bursts of code, of information too much for his weak system to handle.

“Calm, friend. It’ll come to you.”

There’s another. Smiles a crooked smile, and Tron reaches out, to connect, to interface. Alive.


End file.
